Pour toi
by Picotti
Summary: Victoire a dix-huit ans. Elle a quitté Poudlard, étudie à l'université de Londres et se languit de Teddy dont les propres études l'éloignent chaque jour un peu plus d'elle. Victoire a des idées de liberté, loin de ses parents, loin du stress de sa vie quotidienne et, surtout, plus proche de celui qu'elle aime.


_Cet OS est dédié à Elena Grape, juste comme ça._

La journée avait été éreintante et lorsqu'elle rentra ce soir là, Victoire se sentait épuisée. Transplaner jusqu'à la Chaumière aux Coquillages était presque un calvaire. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix. Après tout, la maison où elle avait grandi était éloignée de la ville, des transports en communs moldus et même le Magicobus s'était perdu une paire de fois. Victoire s'en souvenaient parfaitement, c'était son oncle George et sa tante Angelina qui en avaient fait les frais. Là où ils n'auraient dû mettre que quinze minutes pour arriver, ils avaient mis près d'une heure. Victoire se souvenait essentiellement de l'air inquiet de ses parents. A l'époque, elle était trop jeune pour bien comprendre la nature de leur angoisse.

La maison était silencieuse. Avec Dominique et Louis à Poudlard, respectivement en troisième et deuxième année, la maison y gagnait en calme. Et encore, Victoire l'admettait facilement, son frère était la plupart du temps calme et sage. Il en allait malheureusement tout autrement de sa sœur. Partout où elle passait, on pouvait entendre des cris ou des vociférations. L'adolescence, pour Dominique Weasley, était un cap difficile à passer. Et Bill ajoutait volontiers que Fleur et lui avaient bien souvent du mal de la gérer. Ce à quoi, généralement, grand-mère Molly levait les yeux au ciel en souriant : « Je n'ai eu qu'une fille, Bill, disait-elle, et j'avoue que Ginny n'a pas été très difficile. Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu Fred et George. »

Tout le monde semblait s'accorder sur le fait que ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours. Victoire n'en savait rien. Son oncle Fred avait été tué à la guerre bien avant sa naissance et George en était resté comme blessé.

Aucun des enfants Weasley n'avait connu Fred. Aucun, sauf Teddy mais à l'époque il était trop petit pour s'en rendre compte.

Victoire retira ses chaussures, comme sa mère le lui avait appris depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et monta dans sa chambre. Elle avait quitté Poudlard l'été dernier, à peine quelques mois plus tôt et ç'avait été un grand cap pour elle. Contrairement à la plupart de ses amies, elle avait accepté cette fin avec un certain plaisir. Non seulement elle avait été acceptée à l'université de Botanique de Londres où elle pouvait étudier les plantes tout à sa guise, et Merlin savait que c'était sa passion, mais encore en plus, comme le disait Christie, sa meilleure amie, il y avait dragon sous roche. Et le dragon en question se nommait Teddy Lupin.

La jeune fille ferma derrière elle la porte de sa chambre. Ses parents n'avaient pas l'air d'être là mais pour le cas où ils rentreraient, elle préférait avoir la paix. Depuis le début de l'année précédente où Teddy et elle s'étaient embrassés sur le quai du Poudlard Express, ils ne cessaient de faire des allusions et autres remarques qui, peu à peu, lui portaient sur les nerfs.

Elle déposa son sac près de son bureau et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Un souffle d'air frais venant directement de la mer déposa une onde salée sur ses lèvres. Victoire fouilla le ciel des yeux. De sa chambre, elle n'avait pas vu sur la mer mais plutôt sur les dunes. Lorsqu'elle était toute petite, ses parents l'avaient placé devant mais, il y avait de cela plusieurs années, Dominique avait fait un caprice pour pouvoir voir la mer au réveil et Victoire avait procédé à l'échange de son plein gré, histoire de s'assurer un peu de calme.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était déçue. Tempête, son hibou, n'était pas encore revenu. Elle soupira, s'appuya à l'appui de fenêtre, le menton dans les mains. Teddy avait beaucoup de travail, c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore répondu. Mais le hibou était parti trois jours plus tôt et Victoire était à la torture de ne pas le voir revenir avec la réponse tant attendue.

Elle devait pourtant se faire une raison et, surtout, ne pas en tenir rigueur à son ami. Teddy était en troisième année à l'université de médicomagie de Glasgow et ces deux dernières semaines, il avait été envoyé en stage dans un dispensaire du Loch Ness où il avait appris à soigner les morsures de dragon. Dans l'une de ses lettres, il lui disait n'avoir jamais vu autant de sang de toute sa vie. Il avouait également n'avoir jamais été aussi malade.

Victoire sourit à l'horizon. Teddy ferait un formidable médicomage, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde mais elle aurait aimé qu'il se lance dans une carrière un peu moins prenante. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit plus présent auprès d'elle, qu'ils puissent tous deux vivre pleinement leur amour. Chaque jour qu'il passait loin d'elle était un jour qu'elle avait la sensation de perdre.

Tempête ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui. Victoire en était sûre.

Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre mais ne la ferma pas pour autant, gardant encore un dernier espoir quant à son retour.

Allez, elle avait du travail. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau, ouvrit son sac et en tira un livre qu'elle avait emprunté aujourd'hui même à la bibliothèque de l'université. « Herbes magiques forestières du Royaume-Uni ». Elle ouvrit le livre à la page qu'elle avait marqué quelques temps plus tôt et se plongea dans la lecture, la plume à la main et prenant de temps à autre quelques notes.

Il était tard lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Victoire sursauta. Tout à son travail, elle n'avait pas vu passer l'heure. L'obscurité commençait à tomber sur la Chaumière aux Coquillages. D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait être forcée d'allumer une bougie. Elle allait également être forcée de fermer la fenêtre, non seulement parce qu'une armada de moustiques était en train de l'envahir mais également parce que l'air se rafraîchissait.

Elle posa sa plume et contempla son parchemin. Elle avait pas mal travaillé en fait. Ses notes remplissaient presque un mètre.

« Victoire ? Tu es là ? »

Ça, c'était sa mère. Victoire leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée. Il y avait quelque chose chez Fleur Weasley qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être chez elle sans appeler sa fille aînée à tout bout de champ. A croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas survivre sans elle. Comment avait-elle donc fait pendant les sept ans qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle savait que c'était un jeu puéril qui n'amenait à rien mais elle avait besoin que sa mère la lâche un peu : « Victoire aide-moi à ranger les courses. » « Victoire, viens préparer le repas. » »Victoire, mets la table. » »Victoire, envoie un hibou à ton frère et à ta sœur. » « Victoire ceci… » « Victoire cela… » A dix-huit ans, Victoire Weasley commençait à saturer sérieusement de l'autoritarisme de sa mère.

« Victoire ! Descends tu veux !

_ J'arrive maman. »

Elle se leva et ferma la fenêtre. Tempête n'était toujours pas en vue mais de toute façon, le ciel était plongé dans l'obscurité et elle avait peu de chances de réussir à y voir un hibou.

Elle quitta sa chambre avec des pieds de plomb. Qu'allait donc lui demander sa mère ? De préparer le souper ? Il était tard, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Où alors elle allait l'envoyer faire une course au village. Et si jamais elle avait l'audace de lui dire qu'elle avait du travail ou qu'elle était fatiguée par sa journée de cours, elle lui répondrait qu'elle aussi travaillait, qu'elle ne lui demandait pourtant pas grand-chose et que c'était toujours pareil avec elle, qu'elle ne pouvait jamais rien lui demander sans que ce soit toute une odyssée pour obtenir quelque chose. Et comme toujours, ça allait énerver Victoire.

N'empêche, elle enviait drôlement Christie dont la mère était adorable tout le temps et qui laissait à sa fille toute la liberté et toute l'intimité dont elle avait besoin.

Parce que ça aussi ! Victoire travaillait dans sa chambre et sa mère entrait sans frapper. Souvent, c'était pour ranger le linge mais parfois c'était juste pour prendre quelque chose. Et si Victoire lui demandait de frapper avant d'entrer elle répondait à tous les coups : « Tu es ma fille, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses me cacher de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? J'ai beaucoup de travail alors s'il faut aller quelque part, je te le dis tout de suite, c'est non.

_ Je passerai plus tard alors. »

Victoire se figea sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Voilà pourquoi Tempête n'était pas revenu, Teddy n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre, il s'était déplacé en personne et il se tenait là, dans le hall d'entrée de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, vêtu d'un pantalon en toile qui semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours et d'une chemise à carreaux dont il avait ouvert les des derniers boutons et roulé les manches. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. Mais ses cheveux passèrent rapidement du châtain clair au bleu turquoise et Victoire savait que ça signifiait qu'il était ravi de la voir.

Elle dévala les dernières marches et sauta dans ses bras, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, se pressa contre lui comme si elle avait craint qu'il n'eut été qu'une illusion et qu'il allait disparaître.

Fleur toussota dans sa main.

« Je vais préparer le souper. Bill ne va plus tarder à rentrer. Teddy, je suppose que tu restes dîner ? »

Teddy lutta pour s'éloigner un peu de Victoire.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, tante Fleur.

_ Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. De toute façon je ne suis pas sûre du tout que Vicky te lâchera »

Et tout en riant, elle quitta l'entrée pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Victoire envoya une tape sur la poitrine de Teddy.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais ce soir.

_ Je voulais te faire la surprise. Et puis ce n'était pas prévu à l'origine. »

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Teddy était déjà venu là des centaines de fois mais plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Tout en fermant la porte derrière elle, Victoire se dit que depuis quelques temps, ils se retrouvaient essentiellement dans la chambre d'étudiant du garçon, à Glasgow. Là, ils étaient généralement sûrs de ne pas être dérangés.

Elle sentit ses joues rosirent lorsqu'elle songea que depuis quelques temps, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils finissaient au lit. Si son père l'apprenait, on ne retrouverait probablement pas grand-chose du pauvre Teddy Lupin.

Elle tira les rideaux et alluma quelques bougies. Teddy s'assit sur le lit.

« Comment se passe ton stage ?

_ Je viens de le terminer. J'ai fini un peu à l'avance et je m'en tire avec les félicitations. »

Il lui envoya un sourire auquel elle répondit. Si elle était contente pour lui, au fond d'elle, Victoire savait qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il échoue dans ses études. Il en avait pour dix ans, à condition qu'il ne soit pas obligé de refaire une année. C'était tout de même très long et Victoire n'était pas sûre du tout savoir se contenter de ne le voir qu'une fois de temps en temps pour une soirée ou un week-end.

Elle soupira, faisant de son mieux pour le lui cacher.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il en saisissant une peluche en forme de licorne et en s'amusant avec. Comment ça se passe en botanique ?

_ Très bien. On m'a proposé… »

Elle se tut. En réalité, on lui proposait de poursuivre ses études en France l'année suivante. Et s'il n'y avait eu Teddy, elle aurait accepté immédiatement.

« On t'a proposé quoi ?

_ Un stage, pour l'été.

_ Déjà ? On est à peine au début de l'année. Ils sont drôlement prévoyants.

_ Mon professeur m'a dit que les stages de botanique n'étaient pas nombreux.

_ Je veux bien le croire. »

Il posa la licorne à côté de lui et posa ses mains de part et d'autres de ses genoux.

« Donc ils s'y prennent à l'avance.

_ D'accord. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence. Ses cheveux commençaient à virer au bleu marine. Victoire fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tout dans son attitude laissait penser qu'il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Et Victoire sentit son cœur cogner très fort dans sa poitrine. L'angoisse forma une boule dans sa gorge. Depuis quelques mois, Teddy ne faisait que parler d'Isobail, l'une de ses compagne d'études avec qui il avait l'air de sympathiser de plus en plus. Elle était de son âge, contrairement à Victoire, elle avait étudié à Serdaigle et bien qu'ils ne se soient pas fréquentés à Poudlard, ils s'étaient retrouvé sur les bancs de l'université.

Victoire craignait que quelque chose ne se passe entre eux. Elle avait brièvement rencontré Isobail et non seulement c'était une jolie fille mais encore en plus, elle avait bien vu la façon dont elle dévorait Teddy des yeux.

Est-ce qu'il allait lui annoncer que c'était fini entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il avait finalement succombé à la tentation ? Avec Isobail, Teddy n'aurait pas les mêmes problèmes qu'avec Victoire. Etant donné qu'ils menaient les mêmes études, elle ne risquait pas de lui reprocher ses trop nombreuses absences. Elle ne lui dirait jamais non plus qu'il travaillait de trop. Et puis, il la verrait tous les jours et pas une fois de temps en temps.

« Victoire je… »

Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. S'il lui annonçait qu'il la quittait, elle allait en mourir, là, sur place.

« Ah zut ! s'écria-t-il. J'aurais pas pensé que ça puisse être si difficile à dire. »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Victoire, je suis venu parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard au sien. Teddy pouvait changer sa physionomie à volonté. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il refusait obstinément de modifier, c'était ses yeux. Il avait gardé le brun foncé des yeux de son père, ce qui lui donnait un regard profond, scrutateur.

Elle serra les dents. S'il voulait la quitter, il aurait à faire à une véritable furie. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans se battre. S'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait le terme « acharnement », il allait bientôt le découvrir.

« Je suis venu parce que je voulais te demander de venir habiter à Glasgow avec moi. »

Le cœur de Victoire vola en éclat et le soulagement déferla en elle.

« Dans ta chambre d'étudiant ? On va être à l'étroit non ? »

Il secoua la tête, souriant largement.

« J'ai un ami qui a un appartement à louer, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Ginny et Harry et ils vont me donner un coup de main pour les factures. Ce n'est pas très grand, c'est sûr, mais pour nous deux ce sera largement suffisant. Est-ce que ça te tente ? »

Il laissa encore filer quelques secondes de silence.

« Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu refuses. Ici tu as tes parents et puis tu as juste dix-huit ans et c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour nous nous mettre ensemble mais….

_ C'est oui. Et je pars même tout de suite si tu le veux ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

_ Vrai de vrai Ted.

_ Je n'ai pas encore signé pour l'appartement. Mais je te tiens au courant. »

Il la prit par les hanches, l'embrassa. Sa main glissa sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille qui frissonna.

« Victoire ! »

La voix perça depuis le hall d'entrée.

« Viens mettre la table, ton père va rentrer dans une minute. »

Et Victoire en était sûre, ça, ça ne lui manquerait pas.


End file.
